learn how to cook with saiyuki
by yuki-yuki
Summary: the tiitle says it all! please do read and review................^_______^


"Learn how to cook with saiyuki"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing... Saiyuki or any other anime don't belong to me... I only have my super-duper genius mind.. Nyahahahahahahahahahahahah! ~~~~~~~~~~~^______________________^  
  
Director: "OK, guys. ready 3. 2..1. Action!  
  
Hakkai: hello boys and girls. welcome to our very own cooking show. But before we start, we shall introduce ourselves first.. I'm Hakkai!  
  
Goku: " orewa , son Goku and I love food. "Long live food"  
  
*WHACK! WHACK!*  
  
Sanzo : "bakasaru.."  
  
Hakkai: maa.maa Sanzo , please don't loose your temper here. ^^";  
  
Goku: orewa. son goku. and I lov.  
  
Gojyo: oi!!! It's my turn..  
  
Goku: NANI!!!! Kono ero kappa!!  
  
Gojyo: "don't call me that. kono bakasaru . just shut up!!!"  
  
Gojyo:*ahem* "I'm gojyo. and beautiful girls out there...."  
  
Goku: "urusei! Ero kappa . this is not a flirting show!!!!!"  
  
*WHACK! WHACK!*  
  
Sanzo: "just die!!" *Loads gun*  
  
Hakkai: "maa..maa Sanzo, let's start!"  
  
Goku: "LONG LIVE FOOD"  
  
Hakkai: now goku, we are about to start.. So stop saying that can you?  
  
Goku: HAI!!.... "LONG LIV.....  
  
*WHACK! WHACK! *  
  
Sanzo: shut up! Bakasaru! Say that again and I'll shorten your life together with you food!  
  
Hakkai: I think it's gojyo's turn Gojyo: now ladies.. let me tell you the things that you need! Before that.... we are baki....  
  
Sanzo: or rather before you forget..  
  
Hakkai: no fighting. this is a family show!  
  
Gojyo: corrupt monk!..... Now back to me!. as I was saying we are baking a special chocolate sponge cake for today! So all we need are .. flour, butter, eggs, sponge, oven to bake wit...  
  
*WHACK! WHACK! *  
  
Sanzo: what's with THE SPONGE got to do with the cake? And why did you say oven? BAKA YARO!  
  
Gojyo: well this is a sponge cake! So how can we call it sponge cake without a sponge! Corrupt monk!  
  
Sanzo: let me do it if you can't..  
  
*Kicks gojyo out of the way*  
  
Sanzo: put in anything you want for this special cake!. after all it is special...  
  
Hakkai: I don't think that's the way!  
  
Sanzo: never mind!  
  
Goku: sanzo.. I want to do the talking too!..  
  
Sanzo: bakasaru! Omae....!*loads gun*  
  
Goku: pleaaaaaaaaaaasssssee!! Sanzzzzzzoooo!!  
  
Sanzo: huh!  
  
Goku: Sankyu!.. now people . .. Firstly we put in the flour then put the eggs in! *Pour and put everything into the big plastic bowl*  
  
*WHACK! WHACK! *  
  
Sanzo: BREAK THE EGGS FIRST! BAKASARU!!!  
  
Goku: gomen!.. But I think it's wasteful!  
  
~ After a few minutes trying to break the egg ~~  
  
Goku: sanzo! What kind of egg is this! I cannot break it!*stepping on the egg*  
  
Sanzo: baka! Move aside! *Toss the egg in the air and shoots it* ~~~~~~~ After a few hundreds shots ~~~~~  
  
Sanzo: *sweatdrops*  
  
Gojyo: hahahahah even the great sanzo couldn't do such simple job!..  
  
*WHACK* Sanzo: breaks it if you can! Redhead!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku: give it up. Ero kappa!.. it's been an hour already! Now let me just put it in! After all it is special  
  
Gojyo: but before you bake it! I have a good tip for you ladies out there......, you can add in some liquor in to make that man sleep with you! *wink wink * The more the better!  
  
Hakkai: gojyo-san .. I don't think that's a good tip at all!  
  
Goku: back to me! Ok! It's time to bake! *Opens the oven and put the whole plastic bowl in*  
  
Hakkai: wait! Let's think! What will happen to the plastic bowl if we put it into a hot oven? ^___^  
  
Gojyo: melt?  
  
Hakkai: yes! Gojyo-san has answered the million question !  
  
Goku: masaka!!!  
  
Sanzo: *fire his gun*..... Just die all of you!  
  
###############^^^^^^^^^^^^^^##########  
  
This is my first time writing!.. I know it's not that good. but please review... it's so important to me! DO REVIEW.. It might inspire me to write next chapter!!! The director was me!! ^______^ Excuse me if there is any grammar or typing error! Hontou GOMEN -NASAI! ^____^ 


End file.
